


Reiji crashes the robot

by CheshiresHell



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blacking Out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot pussy, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiresHell/pseuds/CheshiresHell
Summary: HereTake this





	Reiji crashes the robot

**Author's Note:**

> Here  
> Take this

“FUCK!~” Ai cried, jolting forward. He gripped the dresser underneath him, legs shaking as Reiji fingered him fast and hard.  


Ai was bent over Reiji's dresser in his dressing room, barely able to stand. He was sure the front of the dresser was dripping with his fluids. Reiji had teased him for long enough. He was soaking.  


“Re-ei-ji- AhAH!~ AH!” He heard his voice shake, crackle in a way that was not human as Reiji's fingers curled inside him. Reiji was quick to replace his fingers with his tongue, shoving it inside of Ai's pussy. Ai moaned out, pressing himself back into Reiji's face.  


Ai felt Reiji's tongue work inside him, his grip on the dresser tightening. If Reiji kept this up, he was gonna-  


Ai whined loudly when Reiji pulled away. He squeaked as Reiji flipped him onto his back, his legs spread wide for Reiji. Ai stared at Reiji, eyes wide and needy.  


"Reiji, please.” He whispered, spreading himself wider. “Fuck me.”  


Ai moaned loudly as Reiji pushed inside him, hearing a groan from the man above him. He was quick to wrap his legs around him, drawing him closer and deeper inside him. “Yes..~” Ai purred happily, clawing at the dresser. “Move, please! Move- AHAHhHaA!~” Ai's voice cracked and broke as Reiji started a brutal pace, fucking into Ai fast and hard and deep and oh so incredible.  


Ai had never heard himself so broken sounding before. His voice was shaking, an electronic edge to it that would heighten whenever Reiji would thrust into him just right.  


“ReIJI!~ Don't stop, ooH AH!~ AH! YES!” Ai heard his voice shaking, breaking electronically once again. His voice almost sounded shrieky, like his voice went from human to an error noise with varying pitch. He felt his legs tremble as Reiji pounded into him.  


Ai almost screamed Reiji's name as his orgasm hit him like a train, fluid squirting from his pussy. He heard something in his head whirring loudly as Reiji spurted inside him before things went dark.  
-  


Ai awoke a moment later, light flooding his eyes. He blinked, opening his mouth to say something. Nothing came out but a concerning crackle sound. He quickly shut his mouth.  


Reiji rushed over. “Ai-Ai! I thought I killed you! What happened?? Are you okay??”  


Ai cleared his throat. “I'm fine.” He said softly, vocal chords obviously strained. “I-I think I came so hard I crashed.” He admitted sheepishly.  


Reiji looked bewildered for a moment before laughing. “You squirted too hard and crashed your systems? Oh jeez, Ai-Ai!” He giggled, snorting and covering his mouth. “You'd better get some rest then, hm?”  


Ai nodded, shifting forward before realizing something was wet. He looked between his legs. “Before rest, how about you clean me up?” Ai said, looking to Reiji. “Your cum is dripping out of me.”  


Reiji nodded. “Right! Clean up, then nap. Sounds good.”


End file.
